meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
To Have and to Have Not
To Have and to Have Not is the 1st episode of the fourth season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. Summary Narrator Stockard Channing brings us right into the first episode of the new season with a quick recap: in the wake of Flower's sad death, Maybelline has broken off to start her own group, the Aztecs, while sister Rocket Dog is trying to take charge of the Whiskers. The sun rises over the Kalahari, and the Whiskers are seen spending their morning sunning themselves while Rocket Dog starts to realize she has her hands full. Some of the younger meerkat pups play fight, including one named Rufus. Zaphod is the last to get up, sporting his new, very own radio collar. With everyone up, Rocket Dog leads the group out foraging. Meanwhile, over at the Aztecs, we discover that Maybelline’s posse has dwindled down to just seven fellow meerkats. Despite the size of the group, their current accommodations aren’t cutting it, and Maybelline knows it’s crucial that to find a bigger burrow for her mob. Unfortunately, their first attempt out is interrupted by a snake. The Aztecs’ only male member, Murray, tries to sneak up on it from the side, but realizes that may not be the best plan in the world, and with the arrival of an eagle overhead, the Aztecs have no choice but to take cover until the danger passes. Back at the Whiskers, breakfast turns into somewhat of a suck fest, thanks to a lack of food. Rocket Dog struggles to keep the gang together and becomes distracted by a roving male. Zaphod, however, also spots the visitor and rounds up the other males to run off the potential suitor. In the process, Zaphod and the boys end up getting themselves a little to far away from the rest of the group. After an hour, Rocket Dog loses hope in her father and brothers' return, so returns to foraging. Axel finds a millipede, which Rocket Dog attempts to steal. But the younger, adopted pup defies the dominant female and keeps his snack - further putting Rocket Dog's leadership skills into question. Back at the Aztecs, Maybelline is still intent on finding a new burrow, but available real estate is at an all time low. Finally they come across a space that looks abandoned at first, but then the occupent appears in the shape of an aardvark. Apparently this creature is also adding to the food crisis, because aardvarks can vacuum up to over 50,000 insects in a given night. The Aztecs realize there’s no point in trying to wage a war to take control of this house, and as night begins to fall, they are still without anywhere to sleep. Meanwhile, the Whiskers are headed back to their burrow but something alerts them. A roving male emerges, but it quickly becomes apparent that he brought his entire mob with him - the Commandos. Dominant female, Nikita, who has more than her fair share of scars, leads an attack on the Whiskers. Rocket Dog forces her family to retreat, and they are driven right off their land. While the Whiskers are now homeless, the Aztecs have managed to take over the home of a lone yellow mongoose, and just like that, the day ends much differently than it began for the warring sisters. Category:Meerkat Manor Episodes